


Never Under Your Control

by goseaward



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam uses handcuffs onstage.  Kris gets ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Under Your Control

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the amazing femmequixotic. For the kink_bingo prompt bondage (wrist restraints). Title from the Sacha Sacket song "How Low," which I mention only because I think everybody should be listening to him.

Kris recognized the hook the band was playing, but he couldn't place it. As usual, Adam had switched up the arrangement, and given the depth of his musical knowledge, Kris couldn't narrow down what it might be. He was far enough into his set that Pink might be coming on for a duet, but that only broadened the options.

The one delayed stagehand finished clamping down the chain-link fence that had been brought to the front of the stage. Then Adam was being backed onto the stage by Pink, almost like a dance. Pressed up against the fence. Handcuffed to it, both wrists over his head. Pink had to stick the toes of her boots into the fence to climb high enough. Adam opened his mouth and, a split second before the first note reached him, Kris realized what was about to happen.

"I can't get no...satisfaction..."

The crowd was deafening, but Kris was transfixed by the scene in front of him. Pink had climbed back down and was moving around Adam restlessly, dancing just out of reach while he writhed towards her. Kris was used to watching other people watch Adam, watching the attraction, but he'd never gotten it; now he was shocked by the level of arousal Adam inspired in him. Adam sometimes made people drool by smiling at them, but he'd never struck Kris that way. This display was contained, so you knew how far all his hip swings and hooded looks were going, and Kris could _feel_ how far they were going, like every twitch of Adam's body was happening against his own.

Kris tried to concentrate on Adam's voice. The tone was so controlled, lower and more furry than his take on _Idol_ had been. Kris could only imagine the kind of technique that let him perform both versions like each was the only way the song should ever sound. His attention kept being drawn back to the sight of Adam on the stage, though, his head following Pink as she sang the verse and moved closer to him. Adam was performing the sexual tension, if in a different way than he usually did, and Kris would have been entirely fooled if he'd never seen Adam having sex. He'd walked in on Adam and Drake in the bathroom during the tour, the only time he'd ever seen Adam so uncensored, nakedly hungry as he watched Drake's face. The moment had lasted only the fraction of a second it took them to react to his presence. "Dude, Amazing Bladder-man has to pee _now_?" Drake had asked, a bit hysterically, and Kris had retreated, not even bothering to mention the unlocked door.

But even knowing it was fake, this was still--well. They were reaching the ending of the song, singing "Satisfaction" at each other, Adam ratcheting up the tension in his body until they reached the very end, a wail as high as Kris had ever heard him sing, before collapsing limply against the fence while Pink slammed her hands to either side of his armpits, the rattling fence audible through their mics.

The audience exploded again but Kris couldn't even move, staring at the stage. He probably looked ridiculous. He wasn't sure he cared.

Pink bowed to the audience with a smirk and pretended to walk off, leaving Adam handcuffed to the fence. The little twitch Adam gave against the handcuffs had Kris wincing sympathetically in his seat. Pink grinned and came back to let him down; Adam rubbed his wrists, raised an entirely filthy eyebrow at the audience, and launched into the next number. Kris almost didn't hear how he finished the set and then Adam was waving as he walked offstage, and Kris was sitting in a buzzing audience with a hard-on and a head full of thoughts he was pretty sure he shouldn't be thinking.

***

The party arrived, with quite a show, when Kris was finishing his second beer. A wall of noise, a sudden press of people, some of them obviously already drunk, with the bright flashes of paparazzi cameras behind them. Kris was very glad he'd skipped the meet and greet and gotten here early. He waited until the crowd had dispersed--groups onto the dance floor, groups to the bar, some filling the tables around him--before he went to look for Adam.

Surprisingly, Adam was hard to find. Kris was used to searching for black leather, black hair, tall. Given the clientele of this club, most people had at least one of those traits, and Kris wasn't sure if Adam was more in a drinking or dancing mood. He squeezed up along the bar, trying to see Adam among the patrons there. Somebody Kris didn't know tapped him on the shoulder and then pointed out onto the dance floor, and Kris could see Adam there, moving a little to the music but mostly talking to Brad and somebody Kris didn't know.

Kris worked his way through the crowd again. The club had already been filling before the Adam and Pink show moved in, so now it was crazy packed. He ignored the completely ridiculous number of gropes he received before he finally made it up behind Adam. He squeezed Adam tight around the waist; Adam tensed for a brief moment, then suddenly relaxed. "Kris!" he yelled, twisting in Kris's grip. "Oh my God! It's so good to see you!" His arms were wrapped around Kris's back, and Kris turned his face into Adam's chest.

He pulled back after a moment, and Adam dragged him up into his little circle of friends, leaving his arm draped over Kris's shoulder. "Great concert, man," Kris said. "How's it feel!"

"Great!" Adam said. "I keep talking about it! They're getting really tired of me." Brad was rolling his eyes; the other guy was looking at Kris with as close to open curiosity as he could manage without breaking his expression of casual disinterest. "Did you see my hair almost catch on fire?"

Kris laughed. Only Adam. "No, was it the thing during _Like a Prayer_?"

"I'm not _that_ 80s," Adam said, and Brad cracked up. Adam grinned. "No, on _Old Flame_."

"Obviously." Kris was smiling so much he was sure he looked completely ridiculous.

"I thought it was a fitting tribute," Brad said. Kris glanced at Adam's face, but Adam didn't seem bothered--Kris had been pretty sure the song was about Brad, but he hadn't known Brad knew. If Adam was fine with it, though, it was something they'd discussed. "I'm just sorry it was your hair in danger, and not your shirt."

The other guy smiled and touched Brad's arm, and something about the body language--ah, they must be together. Brad noticed Kris's look. "Peter, this is Kris Allen," he said. Peter stuck his hand out. "Kris, Peter." They shook. "He's not as famous as Adam, but I'll take the extra inch instead," Brad said, conversationally, and Kris choked. They all laughed at him.

"Man, you have been away _too long_ ," Adam said, and squeezed him tighter.

Kris elbowed him. "It's not my fault you're an international superstar, Lambert."

"Don't think I don't see the looks you're getting too, _Allen_." Adam let his arm fall, and Kris shoved his hands into his pockets.

Brad snorted. "Nobody in this club has worn plaid since 1994, that's all."

"Stop critiquing his fashion choices, I want to talk music," Adam said. Brad looked offended--to be fair, Kris thought, Adam had brought it up. "Isn't she seriously amazing?"

"Allison's going to kill you," Kris said.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me yesterday," Adam said, waving a hand like he was brushing the idea away. "I mean, those songs! You can do so much with them."

Kris nodded. "You better record that acoustic thing of _Who Knew_ , that was amazing."

"Oh, believe me, I'm--" Somebody tapped Adam on the shoulder, and he turned to talk to a person Kris didn't recognize. He was hyped up on adrenaline and already moving on--nothing Kris hadn't experienced before. Peter and Brad exchanged a look, and then Brad grabbed Kris's arm. "Come on, token straight," he said. "We're getting fucking pissed."

"Sounds good to me," Kris said, and followed them to the bar.

***

Peter was wrapped around Brad in a way that made Kris a little uncomfortable. It seemed too private for the setting. But, screw it, this was Kris's booth, Gary the security guy had held it for him while they were out on the dance floor, and if they needed some alone time they could just leave.

Brad swirled his drink around the little plastic glass and patted Peter's arm. "This is the advantage of a boyfriend," he said. "I never have to make the decision, do I try to get drunk enough tonight that I literally can't rub one out?"

"You think about that regularly?" Kris said.

"Introduces variety," Brad said. "I can wake up covered in vomit instead of come."

Snickering, Peter kissed Brad's hair. "Oh baby, you know how to turn me on."

Was he on four or five by now? Kris tried to remember. Drinking enough he couldn't get it up was sounding like a better and better idea every time Adam even glanced in his direction; the couple of times he'd managed to sit down for a moment, Kris had played an exciting game of "block the crotch from view while trying to seem normal."

"Be nice, or I'll make you dance." Brad started moving his torso side to side, and Peter had to lean as well or let his cheek fall off the top of Brad's head.

Kris laughed. "Katy does that to me, too," he said.

"Katy's your wife?" Peter asked.

Kris frowned--had he really not mentioned her at all yet? "Yeah," he said. "She's in LA right now. I don't make her follow me on tour."

Peter nodded as he swayed.

"She usually comes out every other weekend, plus whenever else she can make it."

"I remember Drake doing that for Adam," Peter said.

"Oh, you know Drake?" Kris took another sip of his beer.

"It's a small gay world," Brad said. "Look how many of us know you."

Nodding at Peter, Kris said, "And now I know another one."

"We've met before," Peter said.

Kris raised his eyebrows. "Oh, sorry, I didn't--"

"We weren't introduced." Peter stole Brad's drink and took a long swallow. "Also, I was wearing a green velvet thong and a red mesh shirt and you were trying to stay as far away from me as possible."

"Right, sure, I remember that." Kris nodded, then blushed. "Sorry, not that I was avoiding you, I mean, I just--"

"It's okay. Christmas in L.A. probably isn't much like Christmas in Mississippi."

"Arkansas," Kris said.

"Right, Arkansas."

Brad poked Peter in the side. "Jeez, what an asshole. Can't even remember which hick-infested backwater he comes from."

Without warning, Adam slid into the booth next to Kris. Kris had to exert some self-control not to scoot farther away. "Aw, you made him blush!" Adam said, delighted, putting a hand to Kris's face. "You're so cute when you're all pink."

"Thanks," Kris said, trying to sound casual even as his cheeks heated more.

"So sweet." Brad's tone of voice said clearly that he thought anything but. "Such a fucking tease."

Adam smiled at him with a little too much tooth. "Says the man who'll move like that, but won't get back on the dance floor with me?"

"Oh, it's _on_ ," Brad said, immensely cheered. He stood up and dragged Peter out of the booth. "Let's see your moves, bitch."

Adam held out his hand to Kris. Kris's mind whispered _bad idea! bad idea!_ but not before his hand had taken Adam's.

As they worked their way through the crowd to the dance floor, Kris realized that terror was actually a successful antidote to his erection. He'd seen Adam and his friends dance, and Kris wasn't sure he'd be able to execute the kind of moves they used even if he felt comfortable with the idea of them, which he didn't. Adam was also buzzing the way he did after a particularly good show, a little too large for his skin, and he was slightly drunk on top of it. Nothing good was about to happen. Still, Kris didn't feel able to stop his feet moving him forward, not when Adam looked so happy to have him there.

Being the attention whore he was, Brad didn't stop till they had found the least crowded part of the dance floor, which was in full view of most of the club. Kris could feel the blush still burning away on his face. Brad immediately twined himself around Peter and started thrusting to the music; Adam did some sort of 70s ridiculous disco pose that made Kris laugh. Grinning, Adam moved smoothly into actual dance moves, and Kris just bounced like he usually did, feeling even more out of place than he had before.

"Try to look good," Adam said in a low voice. "There's a guy I'm hoping to pick up and I want him jealous."

Kris blinked innocently. "Are you saying I don't look good now?"

"Oh, you _always_ look good." Adam did a twirly move that Kris could never have pulled off in a million years. "Just, you know, try to look happy to be out here?"

"Okay." Kris grinned as widely as he could.

Adam let out a guffaw so loud Kris could see people at nearby tables turning to look. "It's a good thing you can sing, because you will never make it as an actor," he said.

"It wasn't that bad!" Kris couldn't help the grin now.

"See? There we go." Adam danced a little closer to Kris, raised an eyebrow at him in one of his performing faux-sexy expressions, and moved back to where he'd been.

Brad had his hand down the back of Peter's pants, not much, just the tips of a few fingers. Kris felt it was a sign of his greatness of spirit and general good will that he didn't make an "ick" face at the sight.

Adam did his twirly thing again. Kris caught a flash of something on his hip, but Adam turned out of the way before Kris could see what it was. "Maybe I should give you dancing lessons," Adam said reflectively. "Don't want you trapped behind a musical instrument for the rest of your career."

"I think my career is just fine," Kris said.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about your success, I'm talking about your enjoyment," he said. "You should see the looks you're getting now, and you're dressed in plaid and bouncing like a kangaroo."

Kris twisted his mouth to the side. "It's not like I do this often."

"That's my point!" Adam did another twirl for emphasis. This time Kris caught the flash: fucking _jeweled handcuffs_ dangling from his belt. Fuck. "Dancing should _give_ you energy, not take it away...oh my God, do I have something on my ass?" He tried to twist himself around to look, and actually did a fair job of it; he was flexible... _damn it_. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Kris said, dragging his eyes back up to Adam's face. "Sorry."

Adam raised an eyebrow at him and did some sort of forward-and-back thing with his neck that made Kris laugh again. "I'm serious, though," Adam said. "With some tighter clothes and some moves, you'd have every person in this place watching you, and not just the ones who normally like guys."

"You always want me in tighter clothes," Kris said.

"You know it." Adam gave him a teasing once-over, and Kris smiled, heart not totally in it; this was dangerous territory again. Adam looked thoughtful for a moment, then stopped dancing and crossed his arms. Leaning in to be heard, he said, "That was a shitty thing for Brad to say. I know you're not a tease. That's just how our friendship is, right?"

Kris suddenly felt lost in this conversation. "Yes?"

"It seemed like it bothered you," Adam said.

"That's not what's bothering me," Kris said. Adam's eyebrows climbed towards his hairline. "...not that anything's bothering me," Kris finished.

"Right," Adam said.

"No, it's cool," Kris said. He'd stopped dancing too. "This probably isn't helping you pick up, you know, whoever," he said.

"You're more important to me than some random guy, no matter how hot he is," Adam said. He was watching Kris with an almost frightening intensity. Even for Kris, undivided Adam attention was rare.

Trying for lightness, Kris said, "I'm flattered." It fell flat in his ears.

"Do we need to go somewhere and talk? We can totally get out of here."

"No, no, don't," Kris said. He licked his lips. "I don't want to ruin your, I mean, I'll just," he stepped closer, "the handcuffs on your belt. Really?"

Face remorseful, Adam looked down. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't know they would bother you." He pulled the handcuffs off--Kris suppressed a pang of disappointment that they didn't lock, weren't functional--and tucked them into a pocket. "You could have said."

Kris really had to get that expression off Adam's face. "Hey, no, don't. I'm not judging, it's just, you know, inappropriate thoughts." He laughed again, a little fake, and waved one of his hands.

Adam met Kris's eyes, shocked. "Inappropriate?"

Kris watched emotions flicker across Adam's face, faster than he could understand them, but clearly closer to the unhappy end of the spectrum. Kris really, really wanted happy Adam back, and he made a decision. "I don't know if you would even want to, but. I don't want you picking up that other guy tonight."

Lightning-fast, Adam reached out and grabbed Kris's wrist, pulled their bodies together. Looking calmer, he rubbed the inside of Kris's arm. "Okay. Do you want to go now?"

Kris nodded. Adam leaned over and tapped Brad on the shoulder (he was watching them curiously, but didn't seem to have heard) and said, "I'll call you in the morning, okay?" Brad tilted his head in assent, and Adam shifted his iron grip to Kris's shoulder and walked them off the dance floor. Kris nodded to Gary as they passed, and then they were slipping out the back to a waiting car.

"So, is this a new thing, or did you come here tonight intending to have your way with me?" Adam said as they settled into the back seat.

Kris rubbed the back of his head with an open hand. "New thing," he said. "You know, with the handcuffs onstage, and then on the dance floor. Distracting."

Adam made a surprised sound. "It's the handcuffs? Like, always? Or..."

"No." Kris saw the look Adam was giving him, looked away. "Just, you know. You. In handcuffs."

Adam was staring at him now. "And that's new?"

"Yeah. You know. Both...parts."

Adam nodded a little to himself, shifted on the seat so his legs were spread farther apart. "And--so we're clear. That was an offer?"

Kris let out a breath. "It was." He could hear his voice getting lower, scratchier, and he knew Adam wasn't missing it. Adam always could read him like a book.

"And you're not going to hate me in the morning."

Kris met Adam's eyes. "I couldn't hate you," he said, willing Adam to believe.

"Because--" Adam laughed in a way that was physically painful to Kris. "I mean. I had to ask. You're married." He covered his face with his hand. "This is stupid."

"It's okay. We got married early, we talked about, you know, there might be...others. It's fine." Only one other, that's what they'd agreed on; and Kris knew, although he wouldn't say, that Katy hadn't expected it to be a man, or somebody as serious as Adam would be, if she'd really meant it at all. And he'd never expected to exercise this clause less than three years into their marriage. But then, who expected Adam Lambert?

Adam's hand curved to the side, and he looked sidelong at Kris for a moment before turning his head to the window, hand obscuring his features again. "Oh my God, you're serious."

Kris nodded, then realized Adam couldn't see him. "Yeah."

"I am so fucked."

Kris leaned over and put a hand on Adam's thigh. It had probably been five beers, he thought. "That's the idea."

"Oh my _God_ ," Adam said. He sounded better, amused.

Kris unbuckled his seat belt so he could scoot closer.

"Put that back on," Adam said immediately. "I'm not letting you die in a car crash before we've had sex. Seriously." He uncovered his face and looked at Kris again. He was smiling, and Kris smiled back, glad to see it.

"How far away is your hotel?" Kris slid his hand farther up, and Adam sucked in a breath.

"We should be close," he said. "Seat belt."

With a sigh, Kris buckled in again. He replaced his hand even higher up. The pocket with the handcuffs was on the far side of Adam's body or he'd be going for it. "Are you okay with it? The handcuffs?"

"They're not my favorite," Adam said.

Kris hesitated. "Oh," he said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Adam laced his fingers through Kris's. "They're a little uncomfortable," Adam said, and without changing the tone of his voice added, "I have some leather cuffs, though, is that close enough?"

"Yes," Kris said, instantly, the pictures rolling away in front of his imagination even though he didn't even know what they looked like.

Adam smirked. "Go ahead, think about it a little." The car pulled up to a curb and Adam reached for the door handle. Kris felt his pulse speed up. "See, you didn't have to wait that long," Adam said as he opened the door.

"We also didn't get into an accident."

Adam grinned at him and stepped out. Kris joined him as quickly as he could and tried to look casual walking into the hotel--probably paparazzi somewhere. Good thing everyone knew they were friends.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only people on the elevator; the elderly couple who joined them didn't seem to know who they were, and gave Adam a wide berth. Adam leaned against the wall of the elevator so his shirt rode up, which Kris tried very hard to ignore, and started to tell a long rambling story about one of the times he and Brad had tried to pick up a guy for a threesome at some West Hollywood club. He camped it way up and, just before they got to their floor, pulled out the handcuffs and started twirling them.

"You enjoyed that," Kris said as the doors closed behind them, before he noticed the set of Adam's jaw. He reached over and grabbed Adam's hand again.

"The best defense is a good offense," he said, darkly. He stopped them in front of one of the identical doors, pulled out a key card and opened the room.

Kris hummed in appreciation as he saw the inside. A suite--management must be happy. "So where do we start?" he said.

Adam tugged on his hand again, just the right amount to send him stumbling into Adam's body. He was going to have to learn how to do that, it felt amazing. "Right here," Adam said, so close Kris could feel the air moving as he spoke, and then he pressed his lips to Kris's.

On the way over, and before, Kris had only been thinking of naked handcuffed Adam; clearly that was because his erotic imagination wasn't up to the task of imagining this kiss. He felt like Adam was trying to explain exactly what fucking him was going to be like, using only their mouths, promising the best sex Kris would ever have. He tasted a little like lipstick, but the flavor underneath was entirely new. The stretch along Kris's throat felt good as he tipped his head back, trying to get a better angle, and Adam turned them to the side and pressed Kris into the wall, sliding a knee between Kris's legs to rub against his dick. Kris sucked in as much air as he could through his nose.

Adam pulled back and looked down at him. His eyes were a little wild, pupils wide and glittery black in the dim lamplight, eye makeup still perfectly smudged. Kris felt a sudden desire to wreck it.

"Did you want the cuffs now, or--" Adam licked his lips.

"Yeah," Kris said.

Adam let go of his hand and walked into the bedroom. Kris followed, unbuttoning his shirt. Adam was opening his suitcase, digging around, pulling out two wide leather cuffs, some metal fasteners, rope, scissors.

Kris stopped in the doorway. "That's, uh, a little more involved than I had in mind."

Adam gestured at the bed, which had a slatted headboard. "No good place to latch these, you're going to have to tie them on," he said. "Or, I mean, you can tie my hands directly, but the cuffs are more comfortable. Do you know any good knots?"

Kris nodded as he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, not trusting his voice.

With a pleased noise, Adam pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube and threw them on the bed. He started taking his shirt off too, giving Kris an eyebrow so obviously over-the-top that Kris laughed.

"Do you always carry that much stuff with you on trips?" Kris asked, starting on his jeans.

"Only when I'm planning on engaging in a little light bondage onstage." Adam grinned. "Brings all the boys to the yard. Didn't think it would be you, though."

Kris kicked off his shoes and socks, then slid his jeans off. "I didn't think it would be me, either." He watched with interest as Adam struggled out of his pants: they really were hard to get out of; Kris had always wondered. Then he noticed that Adam had removed his underwear too. He was hard, thick and curved up. He'd shaved his chest for the show but the hair on his stomach and groin was dense and dark reddish brown. Even after hours of thinking about it, Kris couldn't believe how much he wanted him, with or without the cuffs.

Adam turned to face him, arms at his sides. "Changed your mind yet?" he said, only half-joking.

"No." Kris crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Adam's chest. Then he thought better of it, let his right hand fall down and wrap around the base of Adam's cock. Adam breathed in, surprised. "And I'm not going to," Kris said.

Adam's hips moved, thrusting his cock into Kris's hand. "Good," Adam said. He seemed to be waiting, so Kris stepped forward. Adam stepped back in concert until they hit the bed. Kris turned them so they could climb up. Adam kept going until he could lie back against the pillows, and Kris climbed up to straddle him, leaning down for another kiss. Adam met him eagerly, hands moving to Kris's ass, still in his briefs. "You planning on taking these off?" he asked when they finally broke apart.

Kris kissed him again and rolled off. He shed the briefs as quickly as possible and moved back for more of Adam's mouth, Adam's hands. Naked making out with Adam was awesome. Kris reached down to grip their cocks together.

Adam moaned. He moved a hand away from Kris's hip and it came back a moment later, knocking one of the leather cuffs against Kris's side.

Kris pulled back and looked at Adam: eyes half-closed, lips soft and open and wet, chest a little flushed, cock hard and slipping through Kris's fingers. How had he not realized how beautiful this would be? "Is this okay?" he asked, grabbing the other cuff, the rope and scissors.

"Just fucking handed them to you," Adam said, a little out of breath.

"Right, okay," Kris said. He took his hands off their cocks, and Adam started rolling his hips so they continued to rub together; he was strong enough that Kris was lifted up and down as he did it. Kris ran his hands over the cuffs, figuring out how they worked: a simple buckle, no lock. There was only one piece of rope. "Can I cut this in half?"

"I swear to God, Allen..."

Kris laughed as he cut the rope in half. "Didn't want to damage your property."

"I'll damage your property," Adam said, and thrust hard enough that Kris was pretty sure his ass had come off the bed.

"Be nice, I'm about to have you all tied up." Kris stopped, heady with power, but also suddenly worried. "You were going to do this with somebody you didn't know?"

Adam groaned. "We couldn't have this conversation before we were naked?"

"I didn't know we needed to have this conversation! I want you around for a while, so don't be stupid." The end of the sentence came out more tenderly than he'd intended, but Adam didn't seem to notice.

Apparently deciding Kris was taking too long, Adam moved his hand to their cocks. "I wouldn't have done it like this. You can hook the cuffs together and I would have done that, in front. I can get out of that if I have to." He squeezed and Kris moaned. "Or I might have tied him up. Who knows?"

"You like that too?" Kris filed this away for later.

Adam nodded.

"Give me your hand." Adam gave him the one that wasn't stroking them, which was fine with Kris. He buckled the cuff around Adam's wrist, then stretched it out as far as he could without slipping out of Adam's grip and wrapped the rope around one of the headboard slats a couple of times, tying the ends through one of the rings on the outside of the cuff. "How's that?" Adam tugged his hand inwards, and the knots held. "Okay, other hand." They repeated the exercise and Kris sat back to observe his handiwork.

Noticing his look, Adam tugged on the cuffs, emphasizing how little he could move. The movement made the muscles in his arms pop. He'd thrown his head back against the pillows, the long line of his throat soft and a little stubbly. His nipples were round and pink, stiff, and Kris realized he'd left them out of his earlier explorations. He leaned forward and sucked one into his mouth. It was a little odd, without the give of a breast around it, but Adam groaned and shifted his hips against Kris's stomach. Kris teased the other nipple with his fingers. Adam swallowed, throat moving, and Kris decided that looked tasty too. He slid up and bit lightly at the tendons at the base of Adam's neck. He was rewarded with another moan and a jerk of the bed as Adam tried to move his hands. Kris rubbed his dick against Adam's hip as he nipped up the side of Adam's neck to his earlobe and started sucking on it. Adam's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Kris, a little fuzzily due to the proximity, then closed them again. Kris remembered his earlier desire and reached up to smear the makeup down the side of his face. Not much of it moved, but Kris felt a little triumph at the smudged black line down his cheek. Adam looked at Kris again, and Kris slid across to kiss him. Naked making out: definitely underrated.

Kris was now faced with the fact that, having gotten Adam naked and tied up, he had no idea what to do next. He pulled back and kissed Adam on the nose, which made Adam scrunch up his face and then grin. "Can you tell me what to do?" Kris said.

Adam licked his lips. "You're in control," he said, watching Kris's face.

"I don't think I can just jump on your dick, so you're going to have to tell me what to do," Kris said.

Adam stared, then recovered. "Condom on me first. Then lube up your fingers and, you know, stick them in, one at a time."

Kris nodded and grabbed the condom. Putting it on somebody else was weird, especially because his touch was making Adam twitch, but he gripped the base of Adam's cock and made it work. The lube on his fingers wasn't especially weird either, although it was thinner than Kris was used to--Adam went for liquids over gels, apparently. But putting them inside...

"Lean back, so I can watch," Adam said, and Kris shivered head to toe. He scooted back so he was sitting on Adam's shins and reached down, prodded gingerly at his hole. Adam's gaze was on him, hot and needy, and Kris closed his eyes and pressed. He breathed out with the weird slide in, the shock of it, easy for a brief second until his body revolted and he clamped down hard. "Move it slowly," Adam breathed, and Kris tried, bringing it in and out. It didn't feel as good as it had the first moment, but it wasn't bad, and he was relaxing with the movement. His finger wasn't all the way in, and he hoped width was the limiting factor and not length.

He tried a second finger alongside the first. That was a little harder, but still not necessarily hard, other than the contortions involved. He opened his eyes and watched Adam watching him, tension pulling tight as he fucked himself on his fingers. "Is that enough?" he gritted out.

Adam shook his head a little. "Three would be better."

Kris thought about disobeying him, but instead added another finger. That was tight, now uncomfortable for his hand as well, and it took some effort to get them slipping in and out properly. He wasn't sure how much Adam could see, but he felt exposed and maybe a little slutty, not quite able to suppress the sounds he was making as he stretched himself.

"That's enough," Adam said, quickly, like he'd barely been able to wait for it, and Kris pulled his fingers out. He made a face at the sensation, but crawled up Adam's body again. "Oh--you, uh. You need to put lube on the condom," Adam said. Kris grabbed the bottle and dripped a lot on, enough that some of it slid off the edge onto Adam's balls, and spread it around with his fingers. Adam moaned long and loud.

Kris slipped up to Adam's mouth for a long, sweet kiss. Then he braced one hand on Adam's chest, reached back with the other one, lined everything up, and pressed backwards. For a moment it was just overwhelming pressure, then a sudden stretch. Again it was fantastic for a split second, and suddenly-- "Whoa," Kris said, and jerked back off Adam's cock. Adam made a displeased sound. "Sorry," Kris said, "that...wasn't good."

"Give it a minute," Adam said.

Kris looked at Adam's cock suspiciously. Adam laughed at him. "Okay," Kris said, "just for that," and reached back to try it again. It wasn't much easier, but he didn't clamp down this time; he wasn't sure how much he got in before he stopped, but he figured it would have to do. He lifted up a little, sat back down farther than he had before. He looked up at Adam's face, and Adam's head was thrown back again, mouth open. Kris wiped his hand on the sheets and grasped Adam's shoulders, working his way down until he couldn't go any further.

"You look amazing." Adam's voice had dropped maybe an octave.

Kris shivered, then opened his mouth in surprise: stretched open around Adam's cock, the shiver felt more intense, running back and forth along his body. "Oh...wow," he said softly.

Adam grinned, big and pleased, and he bucked his hips up. Kris was glad for his grip on Adam's shoulders. Adam's hands had curled around the slats for a better grip, and he flexed his body, fucking Kris shallowly as Kris held on for dear life. He was close enough, so he slipped a bit higher to kiss Adam's mouth between pants.

Kris reached for his own cock, hard and sensitive from rubbing against Adam's stomach. He tried to pull in concert with Adam's thrusts, and Adam got a wicked little smirk and started changing up the rhythm. "You're evil," Kris breathed.

Adam bucked up hard, getting farther in, and Kris's hands spasmed on Adam's shoulder and his own cock. He groaned.

"It would be a little easier if you let me out of these," Adam said.

Kris thought about it a moment, but his desire to see Adam tied up and at his mercy had been mostly replaced by his desire for Adam, period. "Okay," he said. He slid off Adam's cock, which, whoa, that was definitely not a fun part of this evening, and reached up for one of the cuffs. He undid the buckle slowly, hands shaky, and pulled the cuff open.

As soon as his hand was free, Adam grabbed Kris and yanked him back. Kris protested but Adam rolled them both over, twisting the cuff still tied to the headboard so his arm wasn't in an odd position, and knocked Kris's legs apart with his own. Scary and almost too fast, and Kris grabbed Adam's shoulders again, for the connection as well as the steadying effect. Adam hauled up Kris's knee with his free hand and slid back in, so easily and perfectly that Kris groaned. He turned his head on the pillow, trying to breathe through the pressure. Adam tucked his face into Kris's neck and thrust hard, reaching for Kris's cock and just squeezing in a kind of rhythmic pulse along his length, one of Kris's legs tucked up around Adam's waist so he was spread and open, stretched. Kris tried to say something but only moaned. Adam sank his teeth into the skin at his collarbone, then found Kris's mouth and kissed him wet and sloppy.

Kris's orgasm was fast approaching. He tensed, feeling it ricochet around Adam's cock again, and Kris shuddered bone-deep. He pulled away from Adam's kiss and looked at his face--slightly frowning, eyes squeezed tight. Kris shuddered again when he glanced up and saw the fingers of Adam's cuffed hand flexing uselessly against the headboard. Adam pushed deep and held still--Kris realized he must be coming and he tried clamping down, which made Adam jerk against him. After a few seconds, Adam reached back and rubbed his fingers around Kris's hole, then brought them back--oh, lube--and jerked Kris off fast and hard while he softened inside, finding Kris's lips again. Kris's heart was pounding so fast he was worried about having a heart attack with the tiny portion of his brain not being liquified by his impending climax. His toes curled hard as he came, wetness making Adam's fingers slip a little as he soothed Kris through the aftershocks.

Adam collapsed on top of him and breathed into the hair near his ear. "Wow," he said.

Kris ran one hand up Adam's spine to feel him shiver.

With what looked like a great deal of effort, Adam pulled back to look at him.

"That was amazing," Kris said.

Adam smiled; Kris hadn't realized how worried he'd looked until it was gone. "It wasn't a standing ovation from Simon, but I'll take it."

Kris raised his eyebrows. "Was that a metaphor?"

"Oh, ew!"

"You're welcome."

"If I'd known you were this mouthy after sex I would've gagged you first." Adam's voice was low and deliciously rough, worn out, the promise in it making Kris's pulse speed up again. His face was soft and sort of blissful. Kris just had to kiss him, slow and sweet. When he pulled away and opened his eyes, Adam's eyes were still closed, lips slightly parted, happy; then he opened them and sobered. He didn't break Kris's gaze, but his mouth twisted into an unhappy smile. "Kris Allen," he said, "you're going to break my heart."

Kris's whole body hurt, hearing that, with such a look on Adam's face. "I won't," Kris said. He pressed a kiss to Adam's cheek. "I swear it, Adam. I never would."

Adam watched him for a long moment, then sighed and stretched. "Now comes the hard part," he said. "Who gets rid of the condom and unties me?"

"I could," Kris said, "but I'm not sure my legs work."

With a regretful expression, Adam reached around to rub Kris's lower back. "Just wait until tomorrow, then you'll really be sorry."

"Pretty proud of yourself, there, Lambert."

"With reason." Adam hauled himself up and unbuckled the cuff on his other hand. "Tomorrow I'm tying you up, and you can see how you like it." His voice was easier now, but Kris could see him watching for his reaction.

"It'll be great if you're doing it," Kris said. Adam nodded to himself, satisfied, and slid back down to curl around Kris's body for a moment, before their lives swept them up again.


End file.
